


Champion

by maggiemae2104



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiemae2104/pseuds/maggiemae2104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl and Maks have a daughter, who is competing for a spot on the 2032 Olympic Team</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Holy crap this is happening.”

Meryl and Maks were sitting with their two youngest children, Vlad and Uri, in the stands on the arena in St. Louis, Missouri, trying not to panic. Their oldest child, Sofia, was somewhere underneath them, waiting for her shining moment. Maks couldn’t control his nerves for his baby girl.

What if she falls? What if she can’t handle all the pressure put on her? What if we didn’t help her enough?

“Babe, you need to calm down,” Meryl says, interrupting Maks’ incessant worrying. Even all these years later, her smile still made his heart race. However, it didn’t do anything to calm his nerves. He was about to respond with a kiss, when the lights went down.

“Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the 2032 U.S.A. Gymnastics Olympic Trials. Please rise, as we welcome the athletes competing today!”

Meryl grabbed Maks’ hand as the announcer started the lineup. His thumb rubbed her palm through the first few names.

“Reigning national champion, Sofia Chmerkovskiy!”

As Sofia stood by the beam and waved, her cheering section that included her parents, brothers, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Tanith and their kids, her boyfriend, Alex, both sets of grandparents, her great grandmother and namesake, and her godmother Jacqui, went absolutely crazy.

As they saw her smile (inherited from her mother), Meryl leaned over to Maks, saying, “That’s the smile that made you fall in love with me.” Maks gave her a dark look. He liked Alex, but Sofia was always going to be his little girl.

After the introductions were finished, the athletes settled in to begin the competition. Throughout the first two rotations, vault and bars, Sofia was proving why she was the national champion. At the halfway point, she was almost three points ahead of everyone; the gymnastics equivalent of winning a basketball game by 50 points.

As Sofia prepared for the beam, her least favorite event, Maks couldn’t stop shaking; he was always nervous during her beam routine, but she never failed to disappoint.

Stop worrying, Chmerkovskiy. She knows what she’s doing. 

Meryl never let go of his hand.

90% of the routine was flawless. But her last skill, Sofia wobbled, and it clearly shook her confidence. Preparing for her dismount, everyone in the arena could see that she was nervous. While her anxious parents held their breath, Sofia took a deep breath and went for it, the hardest dismount being done in competition. As she landed, sticking her dismount, everyone cheered.

Maks and Meryl, however, were terrified. They watched as their daughter, the reigning national champion and the only “lock” for the Olympic team, fell to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sofia fell to the ground, her parents could only watch helplessly from the stands. Immediately, medics and her coaches surrounded the teenager. Meryl and Maks were paralyzed with fear, neither of them knowing what to do.

They knew the rules. No parents on the floor or backstage, during competition or practice. But beyond that, what could they do?

Thank God for Charlie.

With one look at his former partner and her husband, Charlie knew he would have to do something. He went to the edge of the stands to talk to the coaches. While he was down there, Meryl snapped back to realty in time to see tears running down Maks’ face.

She turned to her son, Vlad. “Bear, will you take your brother and go get your dad a cup of water please?” With one look from their mom, the boys scurried off, while Meryl turned her attention back to the real problem.

"Maks, until they tell us hat’s going on, there’s really nothing we can do. Sof is an amazingly tough girl. She’ll be okay."

Maks was so worried about his baby girl, that nothing anyone said, even Meryl, could calm him. With his wife on one side, he put his head in his hands and started to sob.

Meryl locked eyes with Tanith.

Yep, he needs to get out of here.

"I’ll let you know what he says," Tanith whispers sympathetically to Meryl. Any tension between them is long gone.

Meryl whispers, “hold my hand baby.” Maks take her hand, and together, they exit the main area of the arena.

Sitting in the lobby, Meryl caresses her husband’s thigh.

"Baby, its’ going to be okay. We raised a strong girl, and we raised her to be a champion, both inside and out. Even if she doesn’t make the team tonight, she will be okay. Have some faith in our parenting abilities.” She smiles at him, trying to make Maks feel just a little bit better.

Maks looks up at his wife to see the smile he loves so much. He returns the favor by smiling weakly back.

“I just can’t shake the thought of her lying in the ground like that. Why did we let her do this?”

“We knew the risks,” Meryl says softly. “Just like in any elite sport, there are dangers, but the reward is so much greater. And sometimes the reward isn’t Olympic glory; sometimes it’s hard work, determination, and work ethic all rolled into a tiny little girl. No matter what she does when her gymnastics is over, our daughter will be a champion.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Down on the floor, there was a huge commotion.

About five seconds after she hit the ground, Sofia started to come to. She saw quite a few people leaning over her.

“What happened?” she asks warily.

Her coach, John, looks her straight in the eyes and says, “Honey, you hit your head on the beam as you were flipping off. Larry says you may have a concussion, but we have to check you out.”

Sofia looks at Larry, the head medic, who nods his head in sadness. “I’m sorry Sofia, but you really need to be looked at by a doctor.” Sofia was about to agree, when she looked into the stands at her family, and her heart stopped. Her dad, the man who fiercely protected her, who scared the living crap out of her boyfriend, and who was the toughest man she knew, was sobbing as her mom led him out of the arena. It only took a split second for her to make a decision. She looked back at John.

“What was my score?”

Everyone was baffled. That was the last thing she should be worried about.

“I said, what was my score? I need to know it.”

John said, “It doesn’t really matter right now. We need to get you to the hospital.”

Sofia, much to the chagrin of everyone around her pushes herself to a sitting position and says, “No. I can’t go to the hospital right now. I’m about to make an Olympic team.”

Before anyone could argue, she continued. “I’ve been working for 12 years for this moment, and no one can take that away from me.”

After a long pause in which John and Larry silently communicated, John said, “I would tell you not to, but it’s your career, Sof. If you want this, you go get it.”

Sofia looked back to the stands. While her parents were gone, she locked eyes with her godfather, her Uncle Charlie. His smile said it all.

My parents raised me to be a champion. I have every intention of making that dream into reality.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Charlie ran into the lobby, and only had to look at Meryl for a split second before she jumped up. Charlie disappeared.

“What just happened, Mer?”

“She’s competing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a former gymnast, this made me so happy to write! One more chapter coming tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Meryl and Maks were running back to their seats, they saw their daughter’s face on the jumbotron. She looked rattled, but determined to win. Even though their fear, Meryl and Maks couldn’t keep the pride off of their faces.

“On the floor exercise, Sofia Chmerkovskiy!”

Meryl grabbed Maks’ hand and held it in her lap. His thumb began to nervously rub her palm.

When Sofia started her routine, everyone in the building held their breath.

It wasn’t necessary.

She flew through the air with the power and grace that her mom showed back in 2014. She executed dance elements with the sophistication and style that her dad had used for so many years. No one watching had any doubt that this was the daughter of Meryl Davis and Maksim Chmerkovskiy. But more than anything, the love and passion that she had for her sport reminded everyone of the love between her parents.

When she hit her final pose, there was a moment of silence. And then, all at once, the crowd rose to its feet with a roar. Maks was the first to jump up, the first to start cheering, and the first to start crying.

That’s my baby girl.

Meryl leaned over, tears rolling down her cheeks, reminding him that, “no matter what happens here, she’s always gonna be our champion.” Maks nodded and kissed his beautiful wife. And now, here came the tough part. The crowd grew silent as they waited for the scores. If Sofia got at least a 13.9, she would win the Olympic Trials and guarantee herself a position on the 2032 Olympic Team.

Down on the floor, Sofia had her hands clasped under her chin. She looked around, and meeting her dad’s eyes, she knew.

No matter what, I’m their champion.

Everyone’s eyes were on the scoreboard when it shifted.

Sofia Chmerkovskiy: 14.8

Bedlam.

It wasn’t her best score, not by a long shot, but it didn’t matter. Meryl and Maks were jumping up and down, crying and screaming for joy. Vlad and Uri, along with all the members of their family, were trying to get the attention of the newest Olympian.

Meanwhile, Sofia was being mobbed by her friends, coaches, and just about everyone else on the floor. She looked over, just for a moment, and locked eyes with her mom. With a shared smile, nothing had to be said. The teenager turned around and celebrated once more.

After a few minutes, the athletes and coaches began to make their way under the stands to hear the rest of the team named.

Charlie made his way toward his former partner.

“Who ever thought this would happen?” he said with a smile, sweeping her up in a hug. “Guess there’s another Olympian in your house.” At these words, everybody cheered again.

Meryl let go of Charlie and turned back to her husband. Wrapping him in a hug, she whispered in his ear, “We did it. She’s a champion.”

Before he could respond, the announcer’s voice reverberated through the stands.

“Ladies and gentleman, your 2032 United States Olympic Gymnastics Team!”

As the first four names were read, Meryl and Maks were crying all over again.

“And finally, your Olympic Trials champion, Sofia Chmerkovskiy!”

More cheers from everyone around them. As Sofia and her new teammates smiled, cried and waved to the crowd, pride overtook every emotion in Maks’ body. He was so proud of his baby girl, and he never wanted this moment to end.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Before they knew it, it was time for the families to congratulate the new Olympic Team. Obviously, the whole cheering section couldn’t all go backstage, so Meryl and Maks chose a few people to accompany them, Vlad, and Uri.

Together they asked Charlie, Sofiya, and Cheryl to go with them. But as they turned to head downstairs, Maks reached out his arm to Alex. Everybody, even Meryl was stunned into silence.

Vlad was the first to react. “But Papa that means you’ll have to watch them kiss.”

Meryl smacked the back of his head, as Maks replied, “I know. Now, Alex lets go before I change my mind.”

The 8 of them made their way to the media area. Sofia as, of course, being touted as the US’ main chance at Olympic glory, so she was surrounded by reporters and cameras. However, as soon as she saw her family, she hopped off her chair and ran over. Maks was grateful that he got the first hug. He squeezed her tight, and whispered, “I love you baby girl. We are so proud of everything you’ve done tonight and always. You’re forever our champion.”

She whispered back, “Thanks, daddy. I love you.”

Meryl, while proud of her daughter, was more concerned about her head. “Mom, I’m fine, they’ve already checked me out. I have a minor concussion, but I’ll be fine in a few days.”

Vlad and Uri were proud of their big sister, but they couldn’t stop making fun of her for hitting her head. This resulted in a few pokes and a noogie from Sofia.

After hugging her grandma, great-grandma, and Charlie, and kissing her boyfriend a little too long for Maks’ taste, she had to go back to doing final media. With one last hug for her parents, she took off.

Meryl smiled up at Maks and said, “That’s our champion.”


	4. Chapter 4

“SOFIA CHMERKOVSKIY!”

Maks was frozen in place, looking at his precious daughter pinned under her boyfriend with her shirt halfway up her stomach and his shirt off. He also saw Alex’s hands in places they didn’t need to be.

“Papa, don’t scream. I’m fine.” Sofia said softly as Alex got up and they tried to straighten themselves.

Through the next few minutes, Maks rambled in a combination of Russian and English, but Sofia and Alex had no trouble understanding him. They were disrespecting the family. They should be ashamed. Maks didn’t know who Sofia was anymore.

“And you,” he finished, looking at Alex, “can get the hell out of my house.”

Sofia began to cry. “Daddy, please don’t throw him out! This is the last time I’ll see him until after the Olympics!”

“You’re damn right this is the last time you’ll see him. Ever. You two are no longer allowed to see each other.” With those words, Sofia begins to cry. Even after much pleading from his princess, Maks stands firm. He opens to door for Alex to leave.

When Maks turns around, Sofia has flung herself on the bed in tears. She starts to scream at her father. “Dad, why would you do that? I love him, and he loves me! I only wanted to spend time with him before I left.”

“Sof, you know the rules. You are not allowed to be alone with a boy in the house, much less in your room. You should have more respect for yourself. He’s not good enough for you!”

Maks hears his wife come into the room. “What’s going on? I heard screaming all the way from the basement.”

“Sofia and Alex were up here, with the door closed, and he was making her look like a goddamned whore.”

Meryl gasps, “Maks!” as Sofia screams, “Get out, Dad! Get out!”

When Maks leaves the room, Sofia is back in hysterics. Meryl lets Sofia sob on her shoulder for a few minutes as she calms down.

“Why would he do that, Mom? I get that he’s mad that we broke the rules, but to forbid me from seeing him ever again is just mean!”

“Look, baby, I see where you’re coming from, I do. But you have to understand something. Your dad loves more than anyone in the world. You are his world, and he doesn’t want to see anyone else become your world. He will calm down eventually about Alex. He’s a good guy, and your dad does actually like him.”

Sofia’s sobs return, and she says, “Then why would he kick out the only guy that will ever love me? You don’t understand mama, please just leave me alone.” She turns and lays face-down on her bed, which tells Meryl to leave her daughter alone.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

“Babe, you have to take it easy on Sof.”

Maks shot his wife a look of disbelief.

“No, listen to me. She’s sixteen, and while she may not be a normal teenager because of the gymnastics, she is still a teenager, and all teenagers make mistakes. I seem to remember Larisa telling me about a certain time where you and Val snuck out to go to a girl’s house.” She finishes with a smirk.

Maks couldn’t help but sigh and give in to his wife. “I know love. I didn’t mean all those awful things that I said.” He puts his head in his hands. “I’ll go apologize to her.”

“Not now babe. She needs to sleep. She kinda has a big day tomorrow,” Meryl laughs. Let’s go to bed, and the two of you can talk in the morning.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

In the morning, Maks woke up and resolved to make it right with his baby girl. He made all of her favorite breakfast food, put her bags in the car, and packed all of her favorite movies for the flight to Paris. Just as he is pulling the bacon out of the oven, Meryl enters the kitchen.

“Whoa, babe. What’s this?”

“Trying my best,” Maks says with a hopeful smile. Meryl returns it with a reassuring one of her own.

They are holding hands when they hear Sofia’s footsteps on the stairs. “Hey sweet girl, your dad made all your favorites for breakfast today.”

To both Meryl and Maks’ shock, Sofia leveled them with a glare. “I’ll just have a banana, Mom. They’ll have food on the plane.” She grabbed her banana and stalks out of the room.

Maks had a devastated look on his face.

Throughout the morning, he tried and tried again to at least get Sof to look at him. All of his attempts failed. Even in the car on the way to the airport, she joked with her brothers, but didn’t say a word to her beloved dad.

It’s okay. She’ll hug you when she gets on the plane.

They get Sofia through check-in and up to the security gate.

“See ya in Paris, boys! Next time you see me, I might have a gold medal!” She joked, hugging each of her little brothers tightly.

She turned to Meryl, wrapping her in a warm hug. “Love you, mom. Call me when you guys get to France.”

“We will sweetheart. Call us when you get to the training center later today.” Meryl hugged her daughter.

Maks took a deep breath and opened his arms. But by the time he looked up, Sofia had her back to them, and was making her way through security.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks.  
That’s how long it had been since Maks heard from his baby girl. Sure, she called her mom and brothers every night, but when the phone was passed to Maks, all he heard was a dial tone. The family was getting ready to fly to Paris, and all he wanted was to talk to Sofia.  
On the ride to the airport, Maks was clutching the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white.  
“Maks, you have to calm down. Your flight is going to be hell if you’re so tense.” Meryl was so worried about her husband. She wanted him and Sofia to make up, but she didn’t want to stress Sofia out any more. She was about to compete in the biggest competition of her life. Maks said nothing. The boys were, for the most part, unaware of the fight, and both parents wanted to keep it that way.  
Pulling up at the airport, Meryl was relieved to see that the majority of the group was already there. She hated tardiness, and she was grateful that her family and friends were doing their best to relieve her stress.  
“Uncle Val! Uncle Clayton!” Both Vlad and Uri loved their uncles more than anyone else in the world. The men loved their nephews just as much. Meryl’s soon-to-be sisters-in-law, Kelsey and Jenna were thrilled to be invited along on the trip and were already comparing notes on where they wanted to visit.  
Maks busied himself with all of the luggage, as Meryl hugged her parents. Cheryl was the one of the two people Meryl had told about Maks and Sofia.  
“How is everything?” Cheryl asked her daughter.  
“Still nothing, mom, but we’re not going to rush it. Sof will come around when she’s ready. Right now she has a big week ahead of her.”  
Sofia’s best friends, Taylor and Katherine, rushed up to Meryl. “Mrs. C, can we help you with anything?” Taylor asked eagerly. “We can watch over Vlad and Uri so you guys don’t have to worry about it.”  
Once again, Meryl was astounded at the maturity of her daughter’s best friends. “Girls, you’re awesome. Thank you both.” She hugged the girls, who were both like daughters. “Okay, where’s Charlie?”  
Paul chuckled. “When was the last time Charlie was on time for anything?”   
Meryl groaned as Maks rolled his eyes. Paul had a point.   
As Maks pulled out his phone to call Charlie, he and his family came running into the terminal.  
“Sorry, sorry!” Tanith cried. “Charlie couldn’t get himself into the car on time.” She shot a playful look at her husband.  
Charlie smiled at his partner. “Sorry, Merle,” he said, making Meryl roll her eyes.  
“Come on, guys,” she said to Charlie’s kids. “Let’s get checked in and get on the plane.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a relatively uneventful trip through the airport and an easy flight, Meryl, Maks, and their family and friends arrived safely in Paris. They had three days of nothing but sightseeing before Sofia and Team USA began competing.  
Everyone had places they wanted to visit, and everyone wanted to go somewhere different. However, both Meryl and Maks were too stressed to go sightseeing. They told everyone else to go on out, and they would take one day to just relax. True to their word, Taylor and Katherine took the boys, so Meryl and Maks had the house to themselves. But they were too stressed to take advantage of it.  
Meryl was worried for her daughter. She knew how much Sofia wanted that gold medal. She just wanted her daughter to have everything she ever wanted.  
Maks, on the other hand, was stressed because he was so close to figuring out how to convince to Sofia to get over her anger. All of a sudden, a light bulb went off in his head.  
I’ve got it.  
He jumped up, causing Meryl to roll over and say sleepily, “Babe, you okay?” Maks didn’t even have time to respond before he ran out of the room.  
The night before the competition, the whole group is hanging out at the house they’re renting together. The adults are drinking wine, the teenagers are watching Netflix, and the little kids are asleep.  
“Mer, why can’t we talk to Sof? I just don’t like the thought of her alone in her room, freaking out.” Clayton was extremely proud of his niece, but also very protective.  
Meryl sighed. “I know, but those are the rules. The coaches take all the girls’ phones and computers after 10. They’re allowed to use them during the day, but only in public areas. I understand why they do it, but it just seems excessive. It’s so different from when Charlie and I competed.” Charlie was nodding along with his former partner.  
“This is so different,” Tanith agreed. “I know families aren’t allowed in the Village, but we were always allowed to see and hang out with everyone.”   
“Can we see her after the competition?” Jenna asked.   
“They only want family after the team competition, but after their individual events, the whole group can see her for a few minutes.” She sighed again. She just missed her daughter.   
Throughout the whole conversation, Maks had remained quiet. He’s come up with the perfect idea to make it up to his daughter, and he is anxious for the plan to be put in place.  
The doorbell rings, confusing the whole group. Meryl locks eyes with Maks, who can’t help but smirk, as she gets up to answer the door.   
Everyone’s jaw drops.  
Alex is standing at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the people who feel bad for Maks, this should make you feel a little better :)

Meryl was speechless. The whole room stood stock still, waiting for Maks to explode again.

The Russian man stood up slowly and walked toward the door. Charlie and Val immediately walked next to him, prepared to protect the teenager. But to everyone’s shock, Maks didn’t slam the door.

Instead, he gave Alex a bro hug. “Thanks for coming, Alex.”

“Thank you for inviting me and bringing me out here, sir. I really appreciate it.”

Charlie was the first to find his voice. “Um, can someone explain to me what just happened?”

Maks calmly says, “I flew Alex out here so that he could watch his girlfriend compete.”

Confused, Vlad says, “But dad, I thought you didn’t want them to see each other anymore?”

“Look everyone. I feel terrible about how I treated both Sofia and Alex a couple of weeks ago. I said some things that I regret, and I’m so sorry for all of that.” He looks at Alex to emphasize his apology. “I never should have thrown you out like that. You’re an amazing young man, and I’m grateful that Sof has you in her life. This is my gesture to show you both how truly sorry I am.”

After a moment of silence, Tanith, ever the realist, says, “That’s awesome Maks, have you told Sofia yet?” He shook his head.

“She still won’t talk to me. But she will see him tomorrow, and hopefully we can start over from there. So no one tell her, got it?” He finished, looking at Taylor and Katherine.

Everyone laughed and the room fell back into its earlier sense of comfort. Many people in the group, including Vlad and Uri, rushed forward to hug the teenager

Charlie, however, hung back. Other than Maks, he was the most protective of his goddaughter, and was almost as angry as Maks had been. He approached Maks.

“Man, you sure about this?” Maks nodded. “Well, then I guess I better start rewarming up to him,” he said with a sigh.

Maks turns toward Meryl, who has yet to say a word since Alex arrived. He motions for her to follow him into the bedroom.

“You okay, Mer?”

She sat down on the bed. “Just in total shock. I never expected that you would do that. I still am kind of expecting someone to pinch me and wake me up.”

Maks takes his wife’s hand. “Babe, there will always be a part of me that will want to hold on to Sof forever. She’s my baby girl. But the other part of me knows that she is going to leave eventually. These last couple of weeks have shown me that I have to let go or she will force herself out. Even though I want to protect her, I won’t always be able to. I don’t want her, when she’s 40, to say that she hates me. The only way to make that happen is to start letting go little by little.”

Meryl has slowly let a smile creep onto her face. She leans forward to kiss Maks, but is surprised when he pulls back. “Do you think I did a good thing?

She cups his face and says, “I think you did a great thing.”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

In the morning, the house is a madhouse. Everyone is nervous. No one is talking. The kids are playing the Wii, but everyone else is running around gathering all of the stuff they’ll need for the day.

Maks is still sitting in the bedroom. They had arranged with Sofia for her to call before she left the village, and he was torn.

Do I tell her Alex is here? Or should I wait until after the competition?

Out in the living room, Maks hears the phone ring, and makes a snap decision. He isn’t going to tell her anything that might rattle her before the competition. He enters the living room right as Meryl pics up the phone.

“Hi sweetheart, how are you? Okay, hold on one second.” She puts the phone on speaker and sets it in the middle of the table.

“Everyone is here, honey!” Maks motions for Alex to stay in the background, letting everyone know that he doesn’t want Sofia to know yet.

Everyone shouts their greetings to the Olympian.

Everyone can tell that the former Olympians, Meryl, Charlie, and Tanith, are just bursting with excitement for Sofia.

“How’s the village?” Tanith wants to know.

“Did training go okay?” Charlie worries.

Sofia laughs. “Everything went great, guys.” There was a pause. “Got any last-minute advice for me?” The three looked at each other and smiled, before all three saying the same thing.

“Have fun and enjoy yourself.”

Meryl added, “You never know if this will happen again, so take it all in. We’re so proud of you baby doll.”

“Thanks, mom.”

There was a long silence, before they heard, “Can I talk to dad, alone for a minute?” Again, everyone was shocked into silence. Maks takes the phone and turns it off speakerphone.

“Hi, princess, it’s me,” he says

He hears, “Dad, I’m still mad at you for what you said, but I forgive you. You’re my daddy, and I’ll always be your baby girl. I needed to say that before I competed today, because this should be a happy day. Thank you for always supporting me and loving me. I love you more than I could ever say.”

“I love you too, princess. Good luck today. You’ll do great.” Maks hangs up the phone and looks at his wife in surprise.

Meryl just smiles.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Three hours later, the arena is silent, everyone’s eyes on the scoreboard. Currently, a Russian, the reigning world champion, is in 1st place. As the scores began to shift, the crowd drew in a collective breath.

“Ladies and gentlemen, your Olympic All-Around champion, Sofia Chmerkovskiy, representing the United States of America!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter :( Enjoy!

Meryl sat in her seat, as the stadium exploded around her, with her face in her hands.

She did it! She actually did it!

Maks, on the other hand, couldn’t contain his excitement. He was jumping up and down with Charlie and Val, the three of them like little kids on Christmas morning.

The whole group shared hugs, and watched as Sofia stepped onto the floor to bask in the glory. She was clearly searching for her family.

When she finally found her loved ones, and even bigger smile broke out over her face. She locked eyes with her parents, and the three shared a private moment in front of the world.

Maks and Meryl’s hands were clasped the whole time.

Several minutes later, after they had politely applauded the bronze and silver medalists, the group heard the words they’d been waiting to hear for so long.

“Gold medalist, and Olympic Champion, representing the United States of America, Sofia Chmerkovskiy!”

When Sofia was presented with her gold medal, Meryl looked to her left. As she expected, Charlie had turned as well. Nothing needed to be said as they smiled at each other.

As the American flag was raised and the anthem was playing, Maks couldn’t help but look back. The scraped knees, the injuries, the nights she spent crying in his lap, and the times she wanted to give up. They all led to this moment, and in the moment, he knew that it was all worth it.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Unlike the Trials, Meryl was not willing to leave any of the group behind, because everyone wanted to see and hug the newest Olympic champion. Waiting backstage, Maks felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Even though they had briefly spoken that morning the last time they had seen each other face-to-face, she kicked him out of her room. Not to mention, she didn’t know Alex was here.

Yeah. He was nervous.

All of a sudden, Uri yelled, “Sof!”

Everyone looked around to see Sofia sprinting toward the group, tears streaming down her cheeks and her gold medal swinging from side to side. She stopped in front of her mom, and everyone quieted.

Sofia smirked.

“You’re not the only gold medalist in the house anymore.” That was all Meryl needed. She swept her oldest child up in a tight hug.

“You’re an Olympic champion, you’re an Olympic champion!” Meryl couldn’t stop repeating the same phrase.

Taking a deep breath, Sofia turned to face her dad, and smiled.

“Hi, daddy.”

Maks felt tears in his eyes. “Congratulations, princess. We’re so proud—”

Before he could even tell her how proud he was, Sofia had jumped into his arms. She whispered, “I missed you, daddy.”

“I missed you too, baby girl.”

With a collective sigh of relief, the group converged on Sofia. Everyone wanted a piece of her.

Meryl and Maks just stood to the side, taking it all in.

After laughing and hugging with most of her family, the moment everyone had been waiting for finally arrived.

Sofia’s eyes landed on Alex, and she froze. Without taking her eyes off her boyfriend, she squealed, “Daddy, you’re the best!” She ran forward and jumped into Alex’s embrace.

Maks looked down at his wife. “Unbelievable. She can read me even better than you can.”

Meryl only smiled.


End file.
